


not a lost cause

by planetundersiege



Series: Year of the Owl House 2021 [2]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Luz Noceda Angst, Season 1, Self-Doubt, The Boiling Isles (The Owl House), The Owl House - Freeform, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28633080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: There were moments where Luz really missed her mother.
Relationships: Camila Noceda & Luz Noceda
Series: Year of the Owl House 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086395
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	not a lost cause

There were moments where Luz really missed her mother. Camila meant a lot to her, she loved her mom more than anything in the world. They had a happy and fun relationship and she wouldn’t trade her mom for anyone else. But sometimes they didn’t see eye to eye, and it felt like she had her trust broken when she was sent away to that camp.

So, the first few weeks in the Boiling Isles were nothing but heaven, her newfound freedom and happiness that magic was in fact real, and that she was now studying to become a witch. She made new friends, learned magic and felt her sense of family grow. She felt at home on the Isles, like it was a second home that she had always grown up in, that this was a place where she belonged.

But soon the never ending thrill seemed to dull down. Don’t get her wrong, she still  _ loved _ the place more than anything else, and the fact that she got to express herself. She had even considered moving there permanently as an adult.

But the human world was still part of her, where she had actually grown up, and it was there her mother was. Her mother had no idea she was on a magical island in another realm, filled with scary stuff like this.

Yes, she was missing her mother more and more every day. She wanted to meet up with her, tell her about her true self and what she had been up too, to be accepted. As a happy witch that proved magic was real. That she wasn’t a “lost cause” as her school had put it before her mom made the decision for her to be sent away. She wanted her mother to be proud of her.

Oh how she wanted a hug, to hear that she was loved and accepted, both in the human world and on the Boiling Isles. But right now it still felt she wouldn’t fit in back home with her mom, along with the regular humans. She had found her place here, and the feeling of belonging fighting against her homesickness was eating her inside and out, like a never ending battle.

And she was afraid of rejection, for her mother to no longer accept her, for her to be thrown away and forgotten. It made her too scared to confess what she had been doing, and she just felt worse and worse having lied to the person she loved the most, the woman who had raised her.

She hoped that someday soon, she would be able to tell her the truth.


End file.
